minecraftclaysoldiersmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Buildings
Buildings are made by Clay Soldiers after giving them stacks of wood, with 5, 10, or 20 blocks of wood dropped at one time. If you press the "Drop" key, it will not work. You have to manually go into your inventory, click on the stacks of wood (stacks of 5, 10, or 20), and click outside of the inventory to throw the entire stack. Clays soldiers will not pick up individual wood blocks. Then, the Clay Soldiers will go to a suitable spot (needs enough space) and build the structure. The chances are random with each stack (A 50% chance of creating a house instead of a hut, and so on). These buildings are not color specific, so you can have white soldiers building the same things as blue soldiers, as to everyone else. 'Hut' A hut can be made with 5 or more blocks of wood. This is the lowest grade building, and it does not consist of many blocks. There is little protection with it, mainly because the interior is a 2x2 square, with no door, making the soldier stuck inside able to be attacked by ranged attacks. Although it could have moments where 2 seperate clay soldier teams are fighting, but the defenders in the hut have range attacking the attackers. 'House' A house is the building with 10 blocks of wood required to be constructed. It has a large interior, therefore large melee battles can take place there. With only one entrance, an enemy soldier can get in, but can't get out without a fight, because there will most likely be many defending soldiers, and the invader will not be able to exit the building without a fight (because the defenders will be blocking/clogging the exit from their numbers) If they move farther away from the entrance, the soldier could have a chance to escape, although soldiers much rather prefer fights, and they will gladly run amidst a large quantity of enemies by their own. It's great for cornering soldiers, but bad for large fights because they get clogged in. 'Fortress' A fortress is unique in many ways, and is the only building that can be built with 20 blocks of wood. First off, a clay soldier can enter the Fortress and go over to the chest and grab 1 of the 16 sticks in the chest. Then, he can exit or climb up the stairs to get to the top area. This is the only clay soldier building with a second floor. The top area is like a lookout station; it's elevated and you can look out all sides. This is great because clay soldiers are able to use ranged attacks against invading clay soldiers. A downside to it is that the clay soldier can also get attacked by a range attack (albeit less because it is harder for the invaders to hit the soldiers which are protected at the top), then jump off to attack the invaders, therefore possibly dying before even attacking. The stronghold is not a very good place to fight inside, due to the fact of large crowding and the soldier can get stuck under the stairs and get constantly attacked. Also, there is one entrance, so there could be some major clogging. Fighting on the top can result in knocking other clay soldiers off and hitting the ground, dying instantly. Trivia ○ Even though that the soldiers need space to build, some buildings touch together anyways. ○ Soldiers sometimes build on themselves, causing instant death. ○ A stronghold has a chest that contains 16 sticks, nothing more, nothing less. ○ Clay soldiers can forever expand, only if you provide the blocks of wood. ○ Even if you were the fastest person in the world, you could never build a building as fast as a clay soldier can. (In other words, Clay Soldiers instantly build the building when they find a suitable spot.) ○Clay Soldiers are able to have ranged battles from the top of strongholds to the invaders. It is a great tactic to give your stronghold guards some gravel or other ranged weapons, and it helps greatly (especially when they do not have ranged weapons, and get killed easily trying to climb up to the defenders).